Dungeon
Dungeons are dangerous regions of Nippon ruled by powerful evil entities. Amaterasu and Chibiterasu's exploration of each dungeon usually culminates in a boss fight, which may automatically move them to a new location afterwards; however, not all bosses have their own dungeons. Within the main plots of Ōkami and Ōkamiden, each dungeon boss is unique and does not reappear except in the endgame and the optional Devil gate trial caves. When Amaterasu first enters a required dungeon, its location name is shown on-screen with a small icon that resembles Oni Island. Within the dungeon, the non-boss combat-arena encounters (Demon Scrolls or Devil gates) are colored blue. Much of the same is true for the dungeons Chibiterasu must traverse, except there are no scrolls or gates to be had, and most enemy encounters are forced. The dungeons can be divided into several different types of categories. The following list organizes them by major plot arc and uses the following descriptions: *'Unlimited-tour:' once the location is accessed, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu can leave and return through the original entrance at any time, even after the local boss is defeated. *'Limited-tour:' once the location is accessed, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu can repeatedly leave and return through the original entrance until the local boss is defeated. After that, the location is closed off and they cannot return. *'Single-tour:' once the location is accessed, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu cannot leave through the original entrance. The only way to exit the dungeon is by defeating the local boss; after that, the location is closed off and they cannot return. ''Ōkami'' First arc Tsuta Ruins The Tsuta Ruins is an unlimited-tour dungeon. To enter it, get the key by fishing with Kokari. Its boss is the Spider Queen. Gale Shrine The Gale Shrine is an unlimited-tour dungeon. To enter it, collect all eight of the Satomi Power Orbs. Its boss is Crimson Helm. Moon Cave The present-day Moon Cave is a single-tour dungeon. To enter it, bring Kushi when she is selected as the next sacrificial maiden. Its boss is Orochi. Second arc Sunken Ship The Sunken Ship is an unlimited-tour dungeon. To enter it, find and return Rao's lost Prayer Slips and learn the Holy Eagle dojo technique. It is the only dungeon without an identifiable unique boss. It does have some unique monsters, but Amaterasu is not required to clear all of them and they cannot be vanquished by normal combat; it also introduces the Crabs demons, but they later reappear in random combat arenas like other normal enemies introduced in other locations. Imperial Palace The Issun-sized version of the Imperial Palace is a limited-tour dungeon. To enter it, get the Lucky Mallet from the Sunken Ship. Its boss is Blight. Inside the Water Dragon The Water Dragon's insides is a limited-tour dungeon. To enter it, speak to Otohime inside the Dragon Palace. The identity of its boss is debatable—by normal criteria (the last enemy faced within the location itself, after which Amaterasu leaves and the location disappears), the collective boss might be a skulk of Tube Foxes. However, after their defeat, their globes of foxfire coalesce into the Fox Rods, leading directly into the confrontation with Evil Rao in Sei'an City. Oni Island Oni Island is a single-tour dungeon. To enter it, run from Himiko's palace to Watcher's Cape before sunset, after Himiko was murdered. Its boss is Ninetails. Third arc The past The past (including the old Moon Cave) is a single-tour dungeon trip via the Spirit Gate. To enter it, follow Issun through Inner Yoshpet. Its boss is True Orochi. Wawku Shrine Wawku Shrine is an unlimited-tour dungeon. To enter it, bring back Lika from the Spirit Gate. Its boss is Lechku & Nechku Ark of Yamato The Ark of Yamato is a single-tour dungeon. To enter it, Amaterasu must defeat Lechku and Nechku atop Wawku Shrine. Inside the Ark, Amaterasu must engage in five rematches against five previously defeated bosses but Lechku and Nechku. After the rematches, Amaterasu moves on to battle against her archenemy, Yami. ''Ōkamiden'' First arc Hana Valley Hana Valley is an unlimited-tour dungeon. To enter it, have Susano open the gate leading into the valley. Its boss is Master Anura. Demon market The Demon market is a single-tour dungeon that is visited twice. To enter it, use the Blue Wildfires in Agata Forest to trace a star in the water to open a portal after visiting Madame Fawn. Its boss is the Witch Queen. Five-Story Pagoda The Five-Story Pagoda is a limited-tour dungeon. To enter it, retrieve a bead key in the water using Nanami to unlock the entrance. Its boss is Bullhead. Second arc Playhouse The Playhouse is an unlimited-tour dungeon. To enter it, sneak into the side entrance with Kagu. Its boss is Renjishi, who is controlled by Sen and Ryo. Underground Ruins The Underground Ruins is a limited-tour dungeon. To enter it, simply have Kurow hover over the gap in the ground with Guidance, then use Vine to pull Chibiterasu over. Its boss is King Fury. Third arc Sage Shrine The Sage Shrine is a single-tour dungeon. To enter it, find the Conch Shell on the Goryeo, then have the captain summon Otohime, who will lead Chibiterasu and Nanami to the site where the entrance to the shrine is. Its boss is technically Asteroidean in the waterway, though it can be assumed it is Genji as well, although the latter is not actually fought. Moon Cave (9 months prior) The Moon Cave (during the events of Ōkami) is a single-tour dungeon. To enter it, assist Susano by slashing the barrier guarding the entrance. Its boss is once again Orochi, though he is not fought in a traditional boss battle. Instead, Chibiterasu must assist Susano by cutting off Orochi's heads, just as in the previous game. Ice Room The Ice Room is a single-tour dungeon. To enter it, follow Umami and her fellow chefs into their turtle submarine. Its boss is Mizuchi. Moon Cave (100 years prior) The old Moon Cave from one hundred years in the past is a single-tour dungeon. To enter it, use the amber obtained from the Ice Room to dispel the barrier at the entrance. Its boss is once again True Orochi and is defeated in the same manner as his present counterpart from before, though with Nagi instead of Susano. Dark Realm The Dark Realm is a single-tour dungeon. To enter it, follow Akuro to the Moon Cave after True Orochi's demise. The major bosses (Master Anura, Bullhead, Renjishi, and King Fury) are fought in rematches, and these culminate with the final boss of Ōkamiden: Akuro, then Dark Chibiterasu. Trivia *Interestingly, the Ice Room is the only dungeon in Ōkamiden that contains Demon Scrolls. **Hana Valley also contains Demon Scrolls, but they appear as part of a sidequest. Category:Locations